Metamorfosis
14,9% 30,3% 14,4% 14,9% 18,5% 3,6% 1,5% 2% Megametamorfosis: 31 cartas 16,1% 29% 12,9% 16,1% 25,8%|title2 = Buscar en Scryfall "Metamorfosis" Buscar en Scryfall "Megametamorfosis"|texto_recordatorio: = Metamorfosis coste. (Puedes lanzar esta carta boca abajo como una criatura 2/2 pagando . Ponla boca arriba en cualquier momento pagando su coste de metamorfosis.) Megametamorfosis coste. (Puedes lanzar esta carta boca abajo como una criatura 2/2 pagando . Ponla boca arriba en cualquier momento pagando su coste de megametamorfosis y pon un contador +1/+1 sobre ella.)}}Metamorfosis (en Inglés, Morph) y Megametamorfosis (en Inglés, Megamorph) son dos versiones de una habilidad de palabra clave que aparece sobre algunas cartas de permanente y que permiten al jugador pagar para lanzarlas en lugar de pagar sus costes de maná normales. Pagar esos permanentes de esta forma hace que entren al campo de batalla boca abajo como criaturas incoloras 2/2 sin nombre, coste de maná, subtipos ni texto. Descripción La habilidad de metamorfosis permite pagar para lanzar permanentes con esta habilidad. Entran al campo de batalla boca abajo como criaturas incoloras 2/2, sin nombre, coste de maná, tipos de criatura ni texto de reglas. En este estado, el jugador puede entonces poner boca arriba esa carta, en cualquier momento en el que pudiera lanzar un instantáneo, pagando el coste de metamorfosis que varía dependiendo de cada carta. Muchos permanentes con Metamorfosis tienen además habilidades disparadas adicionales que se disparan cuando son puestos boca arriba (ej. Ruina de los vivos). Algunos otros permanentes tienen habilidades disparadas que se disparan cuando otra carta se pone boca arriba. La acción de poner una carta boca arriba usando su habilidad de metamorfosis NO usa la pila. Historia Metamorfosis fue creada cuando el equipo de reglas trataba de entender cómo debían funcionar la Illusionary Mask y Camouflage.2 La respuesta fue definir las cartas boca abajo como criaturas con fuerza y resistencia. El equipo de reglas comprendió que, además, esta solución los llevaba a una nueva mecánica. Las cartas podrían ser lanzadas boca abajo y luego, por un coste, podrían ser puestas boca arriba más adelante. Al ser la misma cosa todas las criaturas boca abajo, crearían una sensación de misterio. El equipo de reglas le mostró esta idea a Mark Rosewater y a éste le encantó.3 La primera aparición de esta habilidad fue en el bloque de Embestida45678 y fue revisitada en el bloque de Espiral del tiempo.910 La mayoría de criaturas con Metamorfosis de estas colecciones tenían una pista visual en sus ilustraciones, representando una "cáscara de metamorfosis" de donde emergía la criatura metamorfoseada. Es ese caparazón con forma de araña de las criaturas el que está representado en el símbolo de expansión de Embestida ( ).11 Esa "criatura" puede verse en la ilustración del Dermoplasma. Metamorfosis regresó nuevamente en Kans de Tarkir.1213 La mecánica estaba ahora representada visualmente por un torbellino de magia dracónica, usada como un disfraz.1415 Destino reescrito, la segunda colección del bloque de Kans de Tarkir, introdujo Manifestar, la proto-metamorfosis del pasado de Tarkir.16 Tanto Metamorfosis como Manifestar reaparecieron en Commander 2019.2 Megametamorfosis Dragones de Tarkir introdujo megametamorfosis, como una evolución alternativa de Manifestar. Las criaturas con Megametamorfosis son básicamente criaturas con Metamorfosis con un beneficio adicional. Ponerlas boca arriba pagando su coste de Megametamorfosis les pone un contador +1/+1 sobre ellas.17 A menudo, las cartas tienen efectos beneficiosos adicionales que sólo se "activan" cuando se paga el coste de Megametamorfosis. Megametamorfosis también fue usada en Commander 2019.2 "Osomorfosis", "Pituforfosis" y "Auramorfosis" Durante el diseño de Kans de Tarkir, se consideró una versión alternativa de Metamorfosis. Esta nueva mecánica era muy similar, pero en lugar de costar tres manás para lanzar la carta boca abajo como una criatura 2/2, costaba dos manás. I+D apodó esta mecánica como "Osomorfosis" ya que "Oso" es un término de jerga para referirse a las criaturas vanilla 2/2.18 Otras opciones que se barajaron fueron la "Pituforfosis" ( por un 2/2 boca abajo con un contador +1/+1) y la "Auramorfosis" ( por un 2/2 boca abajo que es un Aura por el otro lado).1920 La Auramorfosis se llevó a cabo finalmente en Commander 2019 con la carta Don de la fatalidad.2 Reglas De las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) * 702.36. Metamorfosis ** 702.36a Metamorfosis es una habilidad estática que funciona en cualquier zona desde la cual podrías jugar la carta que la tiene, y el efecto de metamorfosis funciona siempre que la carta esté boca abajo. “Metamorfosis coste” significa “Puedes lanzar esta carta como una criatura boca abajo 2/2, sin texto, sin nombre, sin subtipos y sin coste de maná si pagas {3} en lugar de su coste de maná”. (Ver la regla 707, “Hechizos y permanentes boca abajo”.) ** 702.36b Megametamorfosis es una variante de la habilidad de metamorfosis. “Megametamorfosis coste” significa “Puedes lanzar esta carta como una criatura boca abajo 2/2, sin texto, sin nombre, sin subtipos y sin coste de maná si pagas {3} en lugar de su coste de maná” y “En cuanto este permanente sea puesto boca arriba, pon un contador +1/+1 sobre él si se pagó su coste de megametamorfosis para ponerlo boca arriba”. Un coste de megametamorfosis es un coste de metamorfosis. ** 702.36c Para lanzar un hechizo usando su habilidad de metamorfosis, ponlo boca abajo. Se convierte en una carta de criatura 2/2 boca abajo sin texto, sin nombre, sin subtipos y sin coste de maná. Cualquier efecto o prohibición que se aplicaría a lanzar una carta de estas características (no las características de la carta boca arriba) se aplican al lanzar esta carta. Estos son los valores copiables de las características del objeto. (Ver la regla 613, “Interacción de efectos continuos” y la regla 706, “Copiando objetos”.) Ponlo en la pila (como un hechizo boca abajo con las mismas características) y paga {3} en lugar de pagar su coste de maná. Esto sigue las reglas para pagar costes alternativos. Puedes usar una habilidad de metamorfosis para lanzar una carta de cualquier zona de donde podrías jugarla normalmente. Cuando el hechizo se resuelve, entra al campo de batalla con las mismas características que tenía el hechizo. El efecto de metamorfosis se aplica al objeto boca abajo donde sea que esté y continúa hasta que el permanente se ponga boca arriba. ** 702.36d Normalmente no puedes lanzar una carta boca abajo. Una habilidad de metamorfosis te permite hacerlo. ** 702.36e En cualquier momento en que tienes prioridad puedes poner boca arriba un permanente boca abajo con una habilidad de metamorfosis que controles. Esta es una acción especial; no usa la pila (ver la regla 115). Para hacer esto, muestra a todos los jugadores cuál sería el coste de metamorfosis si estuviera boca arriba, paga el coste y luego pon el permanente boca arriba. (Si el permanente no tendría un coste de metamorfosis si estuviera boca arriba, no puede ser puesto boca arriba de esta manera.) El efecto de metamorfosis termina, y recupera sus características normales. Cualquier habilidad relacionada con el hecho de que el permanente entre al campo de batalla no se dispara cuando se pone boca arriba y no tiene ningún efecto porque el permanente ya había entrado al campo de batalla. ** 702.36f Si el coste de metamorfosis de un permanente incluye X, otras habilidades de ese permanente pueden hacer referencia también a esa X. El valor de X en esas habilidades es igual al valor de X elegido cuando se realizó la acción especial de metamorfosis. ** 702.36g Ver la regla 707: “Hechizos y permanentes boca abajo” si quieres más información sobre cómo lanzar cartas que tengan una habilidad de metamorfosis. Del glosario de las Reglas completas (Colección Básica 2020 (12 julio, 2019)) ; Metamorfosis : Es una habilidad de palabra clave que permite que se lance una carta boca abajo como una criatura 2/2. Ver la regla 702.36, “Metamorfosis” y la regla 707, “Hechizos y permanentes boca abajo”. Del glosario de las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) ; Megametamorfosis : Es una variante de la habilidad de metamorfosis que pone un contador +1/+1 sobre la criatura en cuanto se pone boca arriba. Ver la regla 702.36, “Metamorfosis”. Resoluciones * Metamorfosis te permite lanzar una carta boca abajo pagando y te permite poner boca arriba ese permanente boca abajo en cualquier momento en el que tengas prioridad pagando su coste de metamorfosis. * El hechizo boca abajo no tiene coste de maná y su coste de maná convertido es 0. Cuando lances un hechizo boca abajo, ponlo en la pila boca abajo de forma que ningún otro jugador sepa lo que es y paga . Esto es un coste alternativo. * Cuando el hechizo se resuelve, entra al campo de batalla como una criatura 2/2 sin nombre, sin coste de maná, sin tipos de criatura y sin habilidades. Es incolora y su coste de maná convertido es 0. Otros efectos aplicados a la criatura aun pueden otorgarle cambios a esas características. * En cualquier momento en que tengas la prioridad puedes poner boca arriba la criatura boca abajo revelando cual es su coste de metamorfosis y pagando ese coste. Esto es una acción especial. No usa la pila y no puede ser respondida. Sólo un permanente boca abajo puede ser puesto boca arriba de esta forma; un hechizo boca abajo no. * Si una criatura boca abajo pierde sus habilidades, no puede ser puesta boca arriba pagando su coste de metamorfosis porque ya no tiene la habilidad de metamorfosis ni un coste de metamorfosis. * Ya que el permanente está en el campo de batalla tanto antes como después de que sea puesto boca arriba, poner boca arriba un permanente no causa que ninguna habilidad de entra-al-campo-de-batalla se dispare. * Ya que las criaturas boca abajo no tienen nombre, no pueden tener el mismo nombre que otras criaturas, inclusive otras criaturas boca abajo. * Un permanente que se pone boca arriba o boca abajo cambia sus características, pero, sin embargo, sigue siendo el mismo permanente. Los hechizos y habilidades que estén haciendo objetivo a ese permanente, así como las Auras y Equipos que estén anexados al permanente, no se ven afectados. * Poner boca arriba o boca abajo un permanente no cambia que el permanente esté girado o enderezado. * En cualquier momento, puedes mirar la cara oculta de un hechizo o permanente boca abajo que controles. No puedes mirar los hechizos y permanentes boca abajo que no controles a menos que un efecto te indique que lo hagas. * Si un hechizo boca abajo deja la pila y va a cualquier otra zona que no sea el campo de batalla (por ejemplo, si fue contrarrestado), debes mostrarlo. Cada cementerio se mantiene como una única pila de cartas boca arriba. * Si un permanente boca abajo deja el campo de batalla, debes mostrarlo. También debes mostrar todos los hechizos y permanentes boca abajo que controles si dejas el juego o si la partida termina. * Debes asegurarte de que tus hechizos y permanentes boca abajo puedan ser fácilmente diferenciados los unos de los otros. No está permitido que mezcles las cartas que los representan en el campo de batalla a fin de confundir a los otros jugadores. El orden en el que entraron al campo de batalla debe permanecer claro. Los métodos más comunes para hacer esto incluyen usar dados o marcadores, o simplemente colocarlos por orden en el campo de batalla. Megametamorfosis * Poner boca arriba una criatura boca abajo con Megametamorfosis y ponerle un contador +1/+1 sobre ella es una acción especial. No usa la pila y no puede ser respondida. * Si una criatura boca abajo con Megametamorfosis es puesta boca arriba de alguna otra forma (por ejemplo, si manifiestas una carta con Megametamorfosis y luego pagas su coste de maná para ponerla boca arriba), no pondrás un contador +1/+1 sobre ella. * Con la excepción de poner un contador +1/+1 sobre la criatura que es puesta boca arriba, Megametamorfosis funciona exactamente igual que Metamorfosis. Cartas que no son de criatura con Metamorfosis * Las primeras cartas que no eran de criatura con Metamorfosis fueron Campo de hilos de luz (un encantamiento), la Rueda de afilar (un artefacto) y la Caverna zoética (una tierra). * Tan pronto como una carta que no es de criatura con Metamorfosis es puesta boca arriba, deja de ser una criatura. Cualquier Equipo anexado a ella se desanexará. Cualquier Aura que no pueda seguir anexada a ella se irá al cementerio. Cualquier contador que tuviera sobre ella permanecerá sobre ella, aunque pueda no tener ningún efecto. * Si tal permanente está en combate cuando es puesto boca arriba, es removido del combate. El daño de combate que haya asignado no se hará. El daño de combate que se le haya asignado no se le hará. Esto es porque el permanente es removido del combate cuando deja de ser una criatura. Por tanto, es removido de todos los órdenes de asignación de daño. Las bloqueadoras no asignan ningún daño si no hay atacantes al que asignárselo. * Tres cartas del bloque de Embestida (el Gran vidente aven, el Lanzarrunas de Afetto y el Válesk huesopúa) fueron impresas con habilidades que se disparaban cuando una criatura era puesta boca arriba. Éstas fueron erratadas para que se disparen siempre que un permanente sea puesto boca arriba. Cartas que hacen referencia a la Metamorfosis * Cuatro cartas antiguas hacían referencia a una criatura o a una carta de criatura "con metamorfosis". Tras la introducción de Megametamorfosis, éstas pasaron a decir "con una habilidad de metamorfosis". ** Amo del velo ** Dermoplasma ** Reincidir ** Tejedor de mentiras Ejemplos Carta de recordatorio : Artículo principal: Carta de recordatorio Kans de Tarkir introdujo las cartas de recordatorio para Metamorfosis que estaban disponibles en los sobres como una carta adicional que traía publicidad por detrás. La carta de recordatorio podía ser usada sobre cartas boca abajo con Metamorfosis para recordar a los jugadores su fuerza, resistencia y que podían ser puestas boca arriba pagando sus costes de Metamorfosis o Megametamorfosis.1421 Cartas que interactúan con Metamorfosis * Cincel de sueños * Condenador exiliado * Éter lúgubre * Impostora de Qarsi Referencias # ↑ a'' ''b Mark Rosewater (29 febrero 2016). "Escala de tormenta: bloque Kans de Tarkir". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ a'' ''b c'' ''d Mark Rosewater (5 agosto 2019). "Need I Say Morph". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (24 noviembre 2014). "Historias de los 8 mejores y medio". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (9 septiembre 2002). "Wait, There's Morph". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Paul Barclay (6 septiembre 2002). "Metamorfosis: La nueva habilidad de". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (6 enero 2003). "Trigger Happy". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Aaron Forsythe (8 enero 2003). "Morph Trigger Rules Primer". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Jay Moldenhauer-Salazar (13 febrero 2003). "Decks That Morph". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana (5 marzo 2007). "Shaper Parasite". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana (11 junio 2007). "Remnant of a Morph Shell". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana (24 octubre 2006). "Hidden “Morph Spiders”". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (26 julio 2014). "All The Goods From The Panel, Part 1". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Sam Stoddard (24 octubre 2014). "Información oculta". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ a'' ''b Matt Tabak (31 agosto 2014). "Mecánicas de Kans de Tarkir". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Blake Rasmussen (6 noviembre 2014). "Morphs on Tarkir". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (9 febrero 2015). "El destino de manifestar". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (2 marzo 2015). "Imagine Dragones, parte 1". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (11 mayo 2015). "Phooey". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (5 agosto 2016). "Were any other mechanics attempted in place of megamorph?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (12 abril 2018). "Could i get trivia on Morph, Megamorph or Manifest?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Blake Rasmussen (10 septiembre 2014). "Tokens of Tarkir". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Palabras clave/estáticas Categoría:Glosario Categoría:Palabras clave